One Piece: We Are Young
by LuffyGirl
Summary: This is connected to my other parody 'I Knew You Were Trouble'. This one is in Marco's POV. I OWN NOTHING OF ONE PIECE OR FUN! Enjoy! :D


Real Song: We Are Young by Fun.

Like 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift I also have no parody title for this one either. Again, this just happened, lol.

This is my second time doing Ace, Marco and Thatch in one story. But this time Haruta and Whitebeard will make an appearance. :D Again, please don't hate me if I did anything wrong. This parody is also confusing to keep up with the song. Again, please don't hate me. This one also took me three days to do!

Like the other parody, everything gets read with the song except for the initial of the person's name.

**A- Ace**

**M- Marco**

**T- Thatch**

**H- Haruta**

**W- Whitebeard**

Also, everything is in Marco's POV.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and 'We Are Young' obviously belongs to Fun! I own nothing!

Enjoy! XD

* * *

Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight

My friends are in another room getting ready to laugh there asses off

My room meaning my bed turns out to be a bird's nest (literally) and my food has been replaced with bird seeds and my stuff is gone

I'm going to totally kick there ass

I then get up and storm outside

I scream my head off while looking for Ace and Thatch who turn out to be right there

There trying so hard not to laugh

But before they can even giggle, I yell at them and they run away while I shout

**M: "Get back here you damn morons! I'll kill you both! I'll set both your asses on fire!"**

**A and T: "No, thanks we like living!"**

They both say while running away from me

**T: "Looks like we'll have to set up a bird cage inside his room, Ace!"**

Says Thatch with Ace running by his side

Ace smiles goofily

**A: "That is so…"**

I shoot flames at him

They both know that I'm not going easy on them, no

But then I stop

Then I think

_**M: "Maybe I can find a way to get them back"**_

Then I remember a way to dye hair

So I found someone to help me out with it

Haruta agrees to help

**H: "I would love to help."**

She says with a devious smile

And I smile right back

This is so going to be great

**M: "Tonight, we put our plan into action."**

We waited until Ace and Thatch were asleep and we did our job and the next morning we heard some loud high pitched screaming

We heard lots of crashing noises

They must be so angry

But then I would be to

If my hair was dyed pink

My door blocked by a mess

And tape on the door frame

Now I see Thatch and Ace

This is hilarious

First thing that we saw was

Poor Thatch who can't even run

Cuz he's tied up with tape

And there messy pink hair

We see Ace burned the tape off

Me and Haruta run

So can someone stop Ace from chasing us

So then Whitebeard comes out

He sees Thatch tied up

Sees his hair and Ace's dyed pink and sees me and Haruta running away from Ace's wrath

**W: "What is going on here my dear children?"**

He asks us

We explain what has been going on

But we start arguing

As a result, we all get punished

So we all get banned from being on the deck for the next three days

The punishment starts tonight

* * *

Yay, I'm done! I laughed a lot while doing this! Sigh… If only you guys knew how it actually goes. Also, I like this one more than the first one I did. XD

**Marco: "We got in trouble because of you."**

**Me: "What did I do?!"**

**Marco: "You wrote this."**

**Me: "And?! Thatch and Ace are the ones who turned your room into a birds nest! And besides, you got the revenge you wanted. So deal with it!"**

**Thatch and Ace: "We did nothing! And why is our hair still pink?!"**

**Me: "I'm ignoring you guys. Now, Marco, do me a favor. Make me happy by turning into a phoenix and shine bright like a diamond for me wouldgya?"**

**It gets quiet aside from Ace and Thatch's burst of laughter.**

**Marco: "…"**

**Me: "…"**

**Marco: "Just tell everyone to review the damn story."**

**Me: "Fine, I can take a hint. You guys heard the man! Review please!" XD**


End file.
